Research on Foreign Medical Graduates (FMGs) is relatively extensive. Yet, studies analyzing the impact of FMGs on health care delivery within metropolitan areas have been omitted. This omission is significant in light of the fact that 90% of the FMGs in the United States practice in metropolitan areas. The proposed study will be a geographic analysis of the impact of FMGs on health care delivery within metropolitan areas. It will describe and analyze the growth and changing distribution of FMGs within metropolitan Chicago at four levels of geographic detail. Principal locational factors will be identified. In addition, selected characteristics of FMFs; age, sources, specialties, and group practice patterns; will be identified and analyzed. This will be the first geographic analysis of FMGs within a metropolitan area providing policy makers important insights on the impact of FMGS on health care delivery in the United States.